


Pebbles at windows

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, protective parent Mickey milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: While they finally have the house just for them without their children Mickey and Ian are disturbed by pebbles thrown at their windows





	Pebbles at windows

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fanfic that came to my mind after watching an ad on TV

Mickey reluctantly withdrew his mouth from his husband's neck and sat up on the bed to the despair of Ian.

It was the first time in months that they were finally home alone and now someone was having fun throwing pebbles at their window.

Upon learning that their daughter Esme was spending the night with friends, they had asked Svetlana to keep Yev at home so they could enjoy the house.

At first, Mickey had tried not to pay attention to the pebbles and focus only on the man he had against him, but this sound came every time cutting him off this moment with Ian.

He stood up and open the window wide without trying to cover himself in any way.

"What?!?" He growled when he saw a boy in the garden.

Without further ado, the young man fled.

Ian came to stand behind Mickey and put his arms around his waist before asking.

"Who it was?"

"I think it was the son of the neighbors. He ran away as soon as he saw me. "

"He must have been impressed," Ian said with amusement.

"I would be too if it was the first time I saw you naked ... You're impressive, baby."

"Stop with your bullshit. And I already told you not to call me that. " Growled Mickey without trying to get rid of Ian's hug.

"And what if we went back to bed that I can show you how impressive you can be ..." Ian offered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Mickey said, following his husband to their bed.

"Of us two you're most impressive," he said, sliding his hand to Ian's cock.

*-*-*

"I think I understood why the neighbors' son was here last night," Ian said as he sat next to Mickey on the couch.

"And why?" Mickey asked without leaving the TV from the eyes.

"Esme," Ann announced simply.

"What?!? No! She's only 14 years old! "Growled Mickey, turning to Ian.

Astonishment and anger mingled on his face.

"If this pervert approaches my daughter, I castrate him!" He growled again.

"Why are you reacting like that? I think it's cute. "

"Cute?!? She is too young for that! I tell you, if he approaches her again I cut his balls! "

"Mickey, they're both the same age. And then I think Esme likes him, " Ian said with amusement.

"My daughter has better tastes than that! I refuse!"

"Mickey ..." Ian started softly, gluing his mouth against Mickey's neck and sliding his hand to his waist.

"We can't stop her from growing up ... Same than Yev."

"But she's still a baby!" Mickey mumbled, trying not to give in to Ian completely.

"Promise me that you'll be nice to him next time ..."

"What?! Next-" Mickey started before being cut off by Ian's kiss.

"Promise me…"

This time Mickey couldn't resist any longer and promised Ian not to try to kill the poor boy if he tried to get closer to their daughter.

"I'm sure next time he'll check that she's here and send the pebbles to the right window. Seeing the father of the person you loved, completely naked, was certainly not in his prime motivation. "

Mickey wanted to moan again thinking about this little moron and his libidinous desires, but his own libidinous desires were to make him forget everything else.

"Imagine if it had happened to us ... Frank or Terry naked-"

"Ian! Fuck! I fucking lost my hard-on. "Growled Mickey.

Ian smiled in front of the grimace of disgust on Mickey's face before sticking back to him. If he had managed to make him forget the neighbors' son, he was sure he would also make him forget the monstrous image he had just put in his head.

  
  
  



End file.
